


[Podfic of] The state we were in

by knight_tracer



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>In which Chris manages to get through to Mark (but not about his insecurities because he doesn't have those) and Eduardo comes home.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The state we were in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the state we were in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228528) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



Length: 16:36  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20state%20we%20were%20in.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20state%20we%20were%20in.m4b)


End file.
